


Lather Up

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to get dry and go home, she'll leave showering for later, but Peter has other ideas - at least for her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifitships_isits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/gifts).



> Thank you for the idea for this next part in the series. :)

Stiles knew that running through the woods after werewolves and other supernatural creatures could end in her being covered in any number of substances, most especially when most of the running happened in the middle of the night where visibility for humans was at its worst.

Unfortunately the norm for Stiles nowadays was coming away covered in blood and other unmentionables which would have her immediately jumping into the shower, the water as hot as it could go, and scalding away the worst of gunk and scrubbing herself raw of the rest. It always left her drained in every possible way and those were the times that she truly hated showering - the reason for its necessity clouding the joy she normally derived from it.   
That wasn't always the case though, just the overwhelming majority.

When Stiles had gone into the forest that night she hadn't been expecting to end the night covered head to toe in mud, leaves, and bugs. It hadn't even been anything supernatural that had taken her out, no, just a regular ol' thunderstorm. 

She'd been chasing after the pack, a rare night out giving them leave to just goof off some excess energy, when the storm had come rolling in. The weres had yipped and pranced about in excitement, chasing the droplets as they fell through the leaves but Stiles had been much more cautious in her exuberance. Though that caution hadn't saved her in the end. 

She'd lost sight of the pack, as was usual - though normally Peter kept her company he had been absent all night - and she'd stumbled blindly through the foliage. She had felt the branches catching in her hair and the water dripping down the back of her shirt. 

Unfortunately her converse hadn't been up to snuff either as she had felt water seeping in the seems and mud edging over the sides. One particularly squishy step, her feet sliding inside her shoes as well as down a muddy embankment, had had her tumbling down and landing in a mud-filled puddle. 

She'd laughed because it was better than bursting into frustrated tears and slowly got to her feet. Through flashes of lightning she'd been able to vaguely identify where she was, not all that far from the Hale House, and she'd oriented herself in the direction she thought would closest lead her to it. 

She need not have worried as Peter had come upon her soon after she'd started walking. He'd not said anything, merely threw his jacket over her shoulders - hers had been left in her jeep - and guided her to the Hale house. 

He'd quickly directed her to his room - every pack member had one even if they slept elsewhere - and given her a towel, a pair of his sweat pants, and a sweater. For all that the wolf had significantly more muscle, they were nearly the same height wise. 

He'd left her to get changed and that had been five minutes ago. Now she was staring at herself in his mirror, cataloging where each and every piece of twig was tangled up. Her hair closely resembled a birds nest and it would take ages to get it completely clean. 

She was just going to go in search of a comb when a knock sounded at the bedroom door. Stiles called out 'Come in' and Peter walked through the door with a towel draped over his left shoulder. 

"If you would follow me, I've set up a chair in the bathroom where you can sit and I will wash your hair." Peter smiled at her. Stiles stared at him, trying to figure out his game. "I see your skeptical look but if you would just follow me, you will understand." 

He walked out of his bedroom and left Stiles to decide whether or not to follow. She rationalized that the worst that would happen is she would say no to whatever Peter had set up and drive herself home. 

She would admit, if only to herself, that the wolf intrigued her very much and considering what he had already done for her she knew she could trust him. So she walked in his wake and peeked her head around the bathroom door.  
Inside she found Peter standing beside a low backed chair that was pushed up against the tub. He had a jug, shampoo, and a brush lined up on the edge of the tub and a towel draped over the back of the chair. 

He said not a word as he waited for her critical eye to scan over everything. Stiles admired his stillness, his ability to be in the moment - his ability to make her be in the moment - and she finally edged around the doorway. 

"If you would." He motioned to the seat and she walked over, sat down, and waited for his next instructions. "Just lay your head back and let me wash your hair."

She watched as he straddled the tub ledge, pant legs rolled up, and started the water running. 

The sound of running water drowned out all other sounds and she put her head back. 

Peter put a hand on her shoulder, as a warning of touch coming, before he started carding his fingers through her hair. He efficiently, and gently, removed each piece of the forest that had found it's way into her hair and Stiles felt her eyes closing as steam drifted up from the tub.

It was a wonderful sensation, having his fingers run from her scalp through to the ends of her hair. Each pass eking out a bit more tension from her shoulders.

"I am going to tip some water over your hair now." He warned and Stiles hummed in acknowledgment. 

After the cold of the rain outside the heat of the bath water had her shivering before groaning in pleasure as the warmth traveled down her spine. Peter passed the jug over her head twice more before she heard the snick of a bottle cap opening. 

The faint smell of mint floated up to her before the wolf's hands held her scalp and started massaging. He pushed his fingers hard into every part of her head and Stiles felt her head loll in his hands. 

Behind her ears, at the edges of her hair line, and to the crown of her head his fingers found all of her most tense places and smoothed them out. Stiles felt like she was floating in his hands.   
He held her head in one hand while he used the other to fill the jug with hot water to wash away the soap but Stiles was only just aware of it. Her mind was more firmly stuck on the relief coursing through her body making her every nerve tingle. 

The smell of Peter's clothes and the mint in the shampoo blanketed her in a bubble of soothing fragrance. Stiles idly wondered if it was Peter's shampoo before she let the thought drift away as the wolf smoothed conditioner through her hair. 

His fingers glided unheeded through the wet strands, evenly distributing the conditioner, and continuing to tenderly run his fingers along her scalp - no longer massaging but rather gliding his nails lightly along. 

Stiles felt every touch all the way to the tips of her toes, the hair washing relaxing her entire body. She barely noticed as he rinsed the conditioner, his long fingers continuously finding their way through her tresses. 

She noticed when he turned off the water and covered her hair with a towel. He was ever so gentle as he bunched her hair and rubbed at it to get it dry.

Peter grasped her shoulders and sat her up slowly, Stiles coming aware of her surroundings bit by bit. She watched as Peter draped the towel over the edge of the bathtub before turning to her with the brush in his hand. 

She smiled at him through her half closed eyes as he stepped up behind her and began brushing her hair. Thanks to his gentle fingers the brush never stuck once. 

When Peter stopped brushing her hair he leaned down to speak into her ear. "I'm just going to go get my hair dryer. Sit tight."

Stiles would have laughed at the wolf's admittance to owning a hair dryer but she felt too good to break up the pleasant atmosphere. Also, if it meant being able to leave with dry hair, Stiles wasn't going to say anything.

Peter quickly came back with the hair dryer and set about brushing Stiles' hair as he dried and styled it. He did nothing elaborate but it was more than Stiles ever did and she appreciated the effort he put into it. 

By the time Peter was done Stiles was completely relaxed but more awake than she had been while he had been washing her hair. She was warmed all over and more than ready to climb into her bed.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she got up from the chair and turned to thank Peter. The wolf was watching her fingers caress her hair so she took the opportunity to step up to him and kiss his cheek. 

"Thank you Peter." Stiles wanted to say more but with the way Peter was looking at her she knew if she stayed that things might progress beyond where she wanted them.

As she turned to go Peter reached out for her so she stopped and silently asked him what he wanted, or at least she hoped that's what her look conveyed. Peter didn't say anything merely reaching out and running his fingers through her hair. They both sighed at the contact before Stiles stepped back and Peter dropped his hand.

When Stiles stepped outside the thunderstorm had thankfully stopped and Stiles was left to drive home in dry clothes surrounded by Peter's smell.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> ~ M


End file.
